Winter's Beauty
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Raizel experiences snow for the first time.


Raizel sipped his tea delicately, staring out the window. It was a cold, dreary morning. Through the balcony windows, he could just make out the white sky. While the cold winter air was a new feeling to him, Raizel could not decide if he disliked it. He had lived all his life in Lukedonia before coming to Korea, and all he had ever known was a tropical, warm climate.

But since winter was a new experience to him, he decided that he rather liked it. While it was a cold and often times dreary season, there was a hidden beauty. Raizel just had to be patient and wait for it.

A white flash caught his attention. His body did not move at all in reaction to the unseen movement, but his eyes did track the small, white speck falling from the sky. Raizel watched with great interest as that small white speck fluttered in the air, as if performing a delicate, yet uncontrolled dance as it began its descent. With a gust of wind, the white speck touched the window. Raizel's keen eyes just managed to notice the intrinsic detailing on the speck before it disappeared into a spot of water on the window.

How tragic, that something so beautiful had such a swift end.

But another white speck soon fell from the sky. Then it was joined by another, and then another. Then, the small white specks became larger as the very white and cloudy sky seemed to release a hidden secret. Many white things fell, and not on the window, but on the streets below and the houses nearby.

Raizel was thrilled to realize that he was witnessing what Muzaka had once called 'snow.'

The white flecks, the 'snow,' came down even faster than before. No longer was the sky just gloomy and grey, but it was mysterious and elegant.

Raizel stood there. For how long, he did not know. Time didn't really matter that much to him, and he had been quite preoccupied with staring out the window in wonder as the snow continued to fall. The land was now a pure white. All those tiny snowflakes, combined together, made something truly spectacular to see.

He had found winter's hidden beauty.

On impulse, Raizel stepped forward, pushing the balcony doors open. Stepping outside and onto the balcony, he raised his head up as the white snowflakes landed on his hair and clothing. The snow kissed his cheeks with its cool touch, the snowflakes sticking to his lashes. He smiled as he felt the small touches of winter as the cold met his warm body.

It was truly beautiful.

The cold went unnoticed to him. He rested his hand on the balcony railing, feeling how the snow felt so cold as soon as his hands came into contact with it. There was a slight, burning sensation, which caught Raizel by surprise. How could something so cold, burn?

He continued to watch, mesmerized, as the white snow on his fingers soon became a clear color before fading into water. Even in its beauty, there was frailty.

Something warm and heavy was draped over his shoulders, and Raizel looked up in mild surprise to see Frankenstein placing the soft blanket on him. Frankenstein gave him a small smile. So caught up in enjoying this new experience, he hadn't even sensed his bonded approaching him. Raizel adjusted the blanket he had been given, pulling it closer to his body. No longer was he cold, and he felt a bit sheepish that he had been standing outside so irresponsibly.

Frankenstein watched the snow as everything was slowly painted in a bright, white color. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Raizel nodded, gazing once more at the scenery. "Yes, it is."

Frankenstein pulled up two chairs that had been untouched by the snow. "Why don't we sit and enjoy some hot cocoa?"

Raizel tilted his head curiously. It was then he noticed the small, silver tray bearing two steaming mugs. Frankenstein must have brought them when he had given Raizel the blankets.

Raizel sat down, receiving the offered mug from Frankenstein. He could smell the warm, sweet scent of the drink. Taking a small sip, he tasted the instant flavor of sweet chocolate. He blinked in surprise, the warm drink filling him. He did not know what the frothy white stuff was in his drink, but he knew that he liked it.

He gave a small smile to Frankenstein who was also sitting beside him, wrapped up in a thick blanket. Frankenstein smiled back, his blue eyes shining with pleasure as they both watched the winter snowfall.


End file.
